User talk:Shockfreeze/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Loudclaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crystalheart123 (Talk) 01:27, November 25, 2012 hi loudclaw-i had fun rping w/ you. i had 2 eat lunch, so sorry. im writing a story about kestrel. i will share it with you. your friend, squirrel SquirrelFlightAndLeafPoolAreAwesome (talk) 18:25, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Request Here you go!Crystalheart! ❄ 02:05, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Mistshadow Hey. The user who had Mistshadow before has returned, so she wants her back (; 02:40, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Like I said before. I'll give Cinder back her cats in person. Loudclaw Longtime reader of the Warriors Series 08:49, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I NEVER said that this cat was Cinders. -- 06:32, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Well I did leave it how it was. Loudclaw Longtime reader of the Warriors Series 00:20, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Final warning This is your last warning. You are being rude. What you said on Trp's blog was inappropriate! Please stop, or a ban will occur. 21:06, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I haven't been rude. I was just curious. And I haven't had any warnings before this. Just to say. Loudclaw Longtime reader of the Warriors Series 12:16, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Just, please. Try an be polite! That was rather rude, and other users agree. Chat Come on chat 03:53, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Chat Please come back on Chat... 07:53, December 21, 2012 (UTC) WHEE~ COME ON CHAT 08:14, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Friend Your a good friend!Crowfeather01 (talk) 18:06, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Crow! Loudclaw Longtime reader of the Warriors Series 23:41, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Hai. Rainkit is mine, as I came up with her x3 07:56, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know, but none of them have RPers yet and if I give you Rainkit then everyone else'll be begging for a kit. So I'm just suspending them in limbo until we name the kits via a continuation of that birthing RP. Loudclaw Longtime reader of the Warriors Series 09:30, December 31, 2012 (UTC) CHAAAT COME ON CHAAAAT. I WANNA PLAY MINECRAFT 8D 04:41, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I can't. I'm getting ready for school. Loudclaw Longtime reader of the Warriors Series 14:49, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Messed up there, but also, from about 6:30 to 3:30 usually I won't even be home. So, I'm sorry. That's ok! -skips around for no reason- 20:14, January 4, 2013 (UTC) We can play Minecraft now. I'l lend you a server I'm commonly found on. Loudclaw Longtime reader of the Warriors Series 06:07, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm on Chat! 06:22, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I want you to remember... Ok, so, I was bored last night, and my mind was blank. I thought of you leaving, and I just wanted you to remember this... http://images.wikia.com/warriors-rp/images/1/1f/Horse_wombat_rabbit_thingy.png No matter how unimportant you seem, you will ALWAYS be important to me. You are my best friend, and no matter what happens, I will ALWAYS remember all the support you gave me when I was going through a tough time. I took the time to do this, and I hope you like it. You are worth the time. You will always be important to this wiki, because each and every user is. Even all those users who are hardly active. Besides the admins, you are one of the most active (even out of some of the admins), and you give this wiki hope. When I did this, I knew this wasn't an act to make you feel guilty or whatever. This is the best thing to say that I could think of. Dawneh, out. FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 08:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC) *opens mouth to speak, then closes it, speechless.* Th... thanks. Loudclaw Longtime reader of the Warriors Series 13:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Even if you aren't going to leave, it's still worth it. FtP Fangirl| WE WOULD TAKE THE PENGUINFISHING FROM A DOG SLED ;D '''22:11, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Remember... Leave Out All The Rest... I sang it just for you. And I will keep it up as my life goes on... I just hope we can meet someday... *feels like I wanna cry at the moment* Loudclaw ''Longtime reader of the Warriors Series'' 12:42, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I didn't cry properly last night, but I had quite a few spasms which included lifting my knee to my eye quickly and teary eyes. '''FtP Fangirl I took a sip of something poisoned~ 20:36, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat if you can, please. I finished the poem 8D FtP Fangirl I took a sip of something poisoned~ 06:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ..Well.. I'm sorry, Loud, that I perma-banned you from chat, but I overreacted there when you linked the wiki into an ambush from another wiki because of this wikis problems, and when you called me a 'b****' and that I was 'f***ed up', I really wanted to keep the ban like that. Your chat-ban has been undone by Dawn, and please don't do those things again, or I'll really have to ban you for at least a day. Sorry, and thanks. ''Giratina'''' is'' ''not'' ''amused.'' http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 00:49, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Yeah, I know you just left Chat. x3 I have something to ask you. This is a favour, really. Could you please make some cats' pages? We have so many to make, and I would appreciate the help. Thankssss for... reading? PS I've always though just "Thanks" on its own is stupid. it makes it seem like they are going to do the favour anyways. x3 Enough ranting lol. FtP Fangirl| Porcupines and Rocks. Call It What You Want and Don't Stop fangirling ' 09:19, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I could assist, yes. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 00:37, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Go to WCCRP chat -Cindzer Get yo butt on Chat, or whatever Get. Your. Butt. On. Chat... 'FtP Fangirl| Happiness ain't free. Everybody fights just like me. I've given up the ability to retreat... ' 07:27, February 4, 2013 (UTC) CHAT PLEASE GET ON THE CHAT!!! I NEED YOU!! Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 21:53, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I thiiiiiink I'm spamming your talk page.... But, anyways. I really need you on chat this time for one of the next 3 days. I need to ask something serious. Please, I ''really need to. I'll be active on weekends, but, yeah... 'FtP Fangirl| Happiness ain't free. Everybody fights just like me. I've given up the ability to retreat... ' 06:01, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I'll try, but as I speak Mom's changing the lock on the master bedroom door so I can't get at it when she's not home. Hate her so much. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 03:50, February 7, 2013 (UTC) NU. I MISSED YOU BY AN HOUR. PLEASE...WAIT AN HOUR NEXT TIME... 8( 'FtP Fangirl| Happiness ain't free. Everybody fights just like me. I've given up the ability to retreat... ' 06:14, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hmmph So I see you left chat. You want to end this, or not? I'll do whichever. 'FtP Fangirl| Happiness ain't free. Everybody fights just like me. I've given up the ability to retreat... ' 01:12, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Stop Loud please don't tell a admin to shut up. It's rude. I don't care if you hate me for saying this. I like this wiki and I don't want this to fall apart. Please be nicer to the Admins or B/crats or anyone. Please.Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 22:37, February 27, 2013 (UTC) When did I tell an admin to shut up? Oh, right. Well it's sort of an insider's joke, Crow. I don't mean anything by it. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 23:57, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Who did he tell to shut up? Lucan? Well, it's up to him to respond, not you Crow. 'FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? ' 06:52, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I condone Crow's message. Loud has been informally warned on many occasions to refrain from his aggressive behaviour and he fails to do as such, if said behaviour is continued I will be forced to issue an official warning. 09:21, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Make Crow admin then! Demote me. Make her admin. You think she'll do a better job, then fine. Make her admin. 'FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? ' 09:25, February 28, 2013 (UTC) -_- Really? Like, really? I'm not getting into this with you... 09:32, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes, really. I'm SICK of being treated like scum. Live my life three times over, and you'll understand. 'FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? ' 09:34, February 28, 2013 (UTC) If you want a list of all my current problems, and WHY I'm so upset, then get on chat 'FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? ' 09:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I had to have a speech here, kay? Woah, there. This is coming onto talk pages too? Wow. Fantastic. T.T" So. Because of a little warning by a newbie, you think Crow should be an admin, Dawn? Don't think like that. Crow's just being a follow-the-rules user, nothing else. (noimnotunderestimatingcrow) But, Dawn, you shouldn't think like it's all about you. This is a WIKIA, a place where all users come on, not a place where a single user comes on and expresses their feelings out loud to the world. Sorry, but it just doesn't work that way. Loud, you should say sorry to Luc, because it's different to other people's point of views. You may think it's a joke, but to others, it's far different to a joke; more like a rude comment to someone that needs more respect than he has right now. Crow didn't do anything wrong. She just wants a strong wiki that won't fall apart. Like Leggu said, this is a young wiki. It shouldn't tear right now. Sorry if this makes you guys hate me, but I'm just reasoning and defending some users. Ta~ ' [[User:Shadow Force|''be ever]] ''in your favor'' 02:47, March 1, 2013 (UTC) omg loud you're here can you get on chat ' [[User:Shadow Force|''be ever]] ''in your favor''' 23:07, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ... Get back on chat. Now. 'Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 23:09, March 10, 2013 (UTC) How about no. I don't respond to rude comments like that. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 17:19, March 16, 2013 (UTC) -cough- I'm really nosey, right? But erm, that was six days ago. ''— ''Crys'' ''You shall be'' ''my Squishy'' 20:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Psst Loud, can you please get on this chat? 02:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Rahr Hey, Loud. I have a warning: I suggest you get RPing, or we'll delete or put cats up for adoption. Thanks. ~The Admins Final Warning Please roleplay more. One roleplay since your last warning is not enough. Become more active, please, or we will put your cats up for adoption. No putting them up for adoption. Maybe I'm just in a phase, not really into Warriors RPing; or maybe I've forgotten about this site. I'm sorry, but I've been busy 'tenough. Keep them on hold. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 01:43, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Please do not order us around. You have been inactive, and it's only fair. You have no excuse unless you add your name to the 'Indisposed Users' list. Apparently you've been online, just not here. We apologise for being harsh, but it has to be said. ~''' [http://warriors-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadow_Force ''Crys,''] [http://warriors-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dawnsong2 '''Dawn,] [http://warriors-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Trp66 Trp,] [http://warriors-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lucan07 Lucan] Can you at least link me to the Indisposed Users list? I'd like to go, but my method is to just use links. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 02:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Here. For future reference the link can be found on my userpage. 06:41, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey You still here? 07:40, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I'd forgotten about this place; you can see me more often at NightClan Roleplaying. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 17:14, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, okay. ;P 19:10, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Note Please edit or your cats will be put up for adoption or killed. Thanks, 07:36, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Did I not give out Coldpelt to Red and Loudclaw to Cry? Give out the kits, they shouldn't die, but the rest I don't care about. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 23:45, July 21, 2013 (UTC) As an extension, to Dawn, I want YOU to have Coldpelt because I know that you're active. Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 23:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, I just followed Dawns blog and sent the same message to all of the users on the list, but okay. 07:14, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Wut. Ok...? EarlyRise - Nar-cis-sitic can-ni-bal! 08:59, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Dat's right. Dawn gets the Power kitty. XD Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 23:49, July 22, 2013 (UTC)